Getting Together
by WildcatsLabyrinth2018
Summary: The friends know that Troy and Gabriella belong together. Gabriella knows that Troy has a girlfriend, but she wish he would realize that he is meant to be with her. Troy at first is confused about his feelings, but then he soon realizes that he should be with Gabriella. Will Troy and Gabriella get together soon. (On Hiatus)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The friends knew that Gabriella had feelings for Troy. Chad knew that deep down Troy had feelings for Gabriella and just did not want to admit it. The friends did not understand why Troy was dating Holly for in the first place. The friends hope that Troy would open his eyes and see that he belongs with Gabriella.

Troy and his girlfriend Holly were at his locker making out. Gabriella was at her locker, when she saw Troy and his girlfriend Holly making out. Gabriella wish Troy was kissing her instead of Holly. She got her books and shut her locker. Gabriella walked by Troy and his girlfriend Holly and went to class. Troy and his girlfriend Holly pulled a way. Troy told his girlfriend Holly that they better get to class. So they parted ways and went to class.

Troy enter the class room and saw his friend Gabriella. He saw that his friend Gabriella was sad and wondered what was making her sad. So he decided he would talk to Gabriella after class. So the class went by fast. Gabriella was at her locker putting her books a way and getting the next books for her second period class. Troy was at his locker putting his books a way , when he saw his friend Chad coming over. Chad told Troy that he needs to talk to him in private. So Troy closed his locker and went with Chad to talk.

Chad found a empty class room and they went inside. Troy asked Chad what he wanted to talk to him about. Chad told Troy that he saw his girlfriend Holly making out with the football quarterback. Troy said to Chad that his girlfriend Holly would not do that to him. So Chad show the video he had took of it, on his phone. Troy could not believe that his girlfriend Holly was making out with the football quarterback. Troy thanked his best friend for telling him.

Gabriella came too in the nurses office and asked the nurse what had happen. The nurse told Gabriella that she had cut her arm and wrist. The nurse told Gabriella that she had also fainted too. Gabriella ask the nurse how she gotten there. The nurse told Gabriella that Troy had brought her there. Gabriella asked the nurse if she could leave and the nurse told her that she could. So Gabriella left the nurse office and went to her locker.

Troy saw Gabriella and went over to her. Gabriella saw Troy come over and so she thank him for taking her to the nurse. Troy said to Gabriella that it was no problem. Troy pulled Gabriella into his arms and kissed her on the lips. Gabriella responded to the kiss that Troy was giving her. Before long they started making out by her locker. Troy and Gabriella pulled away from the kiss to get some air. Troy asked Gabriella to come with him over to his house. So they left the school and went to his truck. They got in the truck and left the school parking lot.

They arrived at his house and parked the truck. They got out of the truck and went into the house. They went upstairs to his bedroom and started making out on his bed. Gabriella said to Troy make love to me. Troy asked Gabriella if she was sure. Gabriella told Troy that she was sure. So they took each others clothes off. Before long they were under the blankets making love. So they made love several times before they took a nap together. Later on when they woke up from their nap ,they made love again. After they got done making love twice, they got their clothes back on. Troy told Gabriella that he was happy that he lost his virginity to her and she told him that she felt the same way. So they left the bedroom and went down stairs to get something to drink.

Please Review!

A / N I am sorry this chapter is short, but the next chapter will be a little bit longer. In the next chapter Troy will be confronting his girlfriend Holly about making out with the football quarterback. Also Troy is going to be comfused about his feelings for Gabriella.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

That night Troy decided to sneak over to Gabriella's house to see her. He climb on to her balcony and knocked on the door. Gabriella got up and went to the balcony door. She open the door to see Troy standing in front of her and so she let him in. Troy took Gabriella into his arms and started kissing her on the lips. They started taking each others clothes off. Before long they were in the bed and under the blankets making love. They made love three times and then fell asleep in each others arms for the night.

The next morning Troy and Gabriella woke up and made love twice before getting up. They took a shower together and then got dressed for the day. Troy asked Gabriella if she wanted a ride to school. Gabriella told Troy she would love to have a ride to school. So they grabbed their school bags and went down stairs to get something to eat. They decided to eat a bowl of cereal for breakfast. After they finished eating their breakfast , they left the house. Troy and Gabriella went to his pick up and got in. They were now on their way to school.

A few minutes later they arrived at the school. Troy parked his truck and they got out of it. Troy locked his truck up and walked with Gabriella up to the school. Troy told Gabriella he would see her later. So they parted ways and went to their lockers. Holly could not believe her boyfriend Troy had walked in the school with Gabriella.

Chad asked Troy if he was going to confront his girlfriend Holly about making out with the football quarterback. Troy told Chad that he was still going to confront his girlfriend Holly. Troy got his books for the first class he had. Troy got through the first class and was now at his locker putting the books a way. Troy saw his girlfriend Holly coming his way and knew it was time to find out why she had been making out with the football quarterback. Holly went to kiss Troy, but he backed a way from her. Holly asked her boyfriend Troy what was wrong.

Troy told his girlfriend Holly that he knows about her making out with the football quarterback. Holly told her boyfriend Troy that she never made out with the football quarterback. Troy told his girlfriend Holly to stop lying to him. Holly told her boyfriend Troy that she is not lying to him. Troy told his girlfriend Holly that it was over between them. Troy walked a way from his now ex girlfriend. Holly could not believe that Troy had broke up with her.

Gabriella was at her locker putting her books a way. Troy saw Gabriella at her locker and went over to her. Gabriella saw Troy coming over to her. Troy asked Gabriella to come with him some where and so she shut her locker. They went to the janitor's closet and went inside it. Once they were in the closet they began to make out. They took each others clothes off. They ended up making love twice, before getting their clothes back on.

They left the janitor's closet and went to their lockers to get the books for the next class they had. Troy and Gabriella went to their next class. They got through the rest of the school day. They were at their lockers getting their school bags and homework they had to do. Chad saw Troy looking at Gabriella and knew that his friend has feelings for Gabriella. So Troy went over to Gabriella and asked her if she wanted a ride home. Gabriella told Troy she would love a ride home. So they left the school and went to his truck.

Troy unlocked his truck and they got in to it. They pulled out of the school parking lot and were on their way home. They arrived at his house and parked the truck. They got out of the truck and grabbed their school bags. Troy locked his truck and they went inside his house to do their homework together. Two hours later they had finished their homework and were now making out on his bed. They ended up making love twice and then got dressed.

Troy asked Gabriella if he could walk her home. Gabriella told Troy she would like that. So Gabriella picked her purse and school bag up from the floor. They went down stairs and left his house. They walked next door to her house. Troy told Gabriella he would see her the morning when he picks her up for school. They said goodbye to each other. Gabriella walked into her house and shut the door. Troy walked back to his house and went inside.

Troy went to the kitchen to get a bottle of water to drink. He then went back upstairs to his bedroom to relax. Troy did not understand what he was feeling for Gabriella. Troy knew that he has never felt this way about a girl before. Troy was determined to figure out what these feelings he was having for Gabriella.

Please Review!

A / N Sorry that this chapter is short. The next chapter will be a little bit longer I hope. This story is going to have 10 to 12 chapters. The next chapter will have Troy trying to figure out his feelings for Gabriella.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The next morning Troy picked Gabriella up from her house. They were now on the way to school. Troy took his free hand and grabbed Gabriella's hand. They arrived at the school on time and parked the truck. Troy let go of Gabriella's hand and got out of the truck. Gabriella could not believe that Troy had held her hand the whole time. Troy helped Gabriella out of the truck and grabbed their school bags. Gabriella took her school bag from Troy and was getting ready to walk a way. Troy locked his truck up and then went back over to Gabriella. Troy and Gabriella walked in the school holding hands.

They were at their lockers putting the school bags a way and getting the books for the first class they had. They closed their lockers and went to their first class. Gabriella went over to her friend Taylor and told her she need to talk with her. Taylor asked Gabriella what she wanted to talk to her about. Gabriella told Taylor about her and Troy sleeping together and them holding hands too. Taylor was in shock after Gabriella had told her about sleeping with Troy. Taylor asked Gabriella if she has feelings for Troy. Gabriella told Taylor that she does have feelings for Troy.

Troy told Chad that he needed to talk to him after class about some thing. Chad wondered what Troy wanted to talk to him about. They got through the first class and were now at their lockers putting the books a way. Troy told Gabriella that he would see her at lunch. Gabriella and Taylor went to their next class together. Troy and Chad went to the gym. Chad asked Troy what he wanted to talk to him about. Troy told Chad that he needs some advice and stuff. Troy said to Chad that they will talk after basketball practice. So they went to the locker room to change in to their practice uniform. They got through basketball practice and were now in the locker room showering. After they got done showering, that they got dressed back into their clothes. They left the locker room and the gym.

Troy said to Chad lets go outside and talk. So they went outside and sat down on the step to talk. Troy told Chad about what had happen between him and Gabriella. Troy told Chad that he does not under stand what these feelings he is having towards Gabriella. Chad asked Troy if he had feelings for his ex girlfriend like he does for Gabriella. Troy told Chad that he liked his ex girlfriend but that was all. Chad told Troy that he deep down is in love with Gabriella but never realized it till now. Troy realized that Chad might be right about him being already in love with Gabriella and not knowing it. Troy said to Chad he has never felt this way about any girl. Chad told Troy that he needs to figure his feelings out for Gabriella. Troy knew Chad was also right that he needed to figure his feelings out for Gabriella. So they finished their talk and went back inside the school. They went to the lunch room and got some thing to eat.

Gabriella saw Troy and Chad come in to the lunch room and go get some thing to eat. Troy and Chad had gotten their food and went to sit with the basketball team. Troy and Chad were now eating their lunch. Gabriella notice that Troy had not look her way. Gabriella got up and through her food a way. She left the lunch room and went to her locker to get her books for the next class she had. Gabriella closed her locker and headed to the classroom. She arrived at her next class and went to sit down. Gabriella decided to read her book till time for class to start. Gabriella was doing some thinking and could not believe Troy had not looked her way when he came into the lunch room with Chad. Gabriella then realize that Troy might not feel the same way she does about him. So she stop thinking and started reading her book.

Mean while back in the lunch room ,Sharpay, Taylor,Kelsi and Martha could not believe that Troy had not looked Gabriella. They could tell Gabriella was sad and knew that she left the lunch room because of Troy. Sharpay and the girls decided to have a talk with Troy. So they got up from the table and went over to Troy. Chad saw his girlfriend Taylor and the girls coming over to their table. Sharpay said to Troy what is wrong with you. Troy told Sharpay there is nothing wrong with him. Sharpay said to Troy that he does not make sense. Troy asked Sharpay why he doe not make sense. Sharpay said to Troy that you told Gabriella that you would see her at lunch, but when you came in the lunch room that you did not even look her way. Troy told Sharpay that he was busy talking with Chad. Sharpay did not care what she was about to do, but she knew it need to be done. Taylor with Kelsi and Martha knew what Sharpay was going to say next to Troy.

Sharpay made sure every one in the lunch room heard what she was saying to Troy. Sharpay told Troy that he first dumps his ex girlfriend and then he and Gabriella lose their virginities to each other. Sharpay then said to Troy that he makes Gabriella think he has feelings for her and now you are ignoring. Sharpay then told Troy he needs to stop playing around with her friend Gabriella's feelings. Sharpay then said to Troy that Gabriella has real feelings for him. Sharpay then said he better get his act together. Sharpay and the girls walked way and left the lunch room. Troy could not believe that Sharpay said out loud about him and Gabriella losing their v cards to each other and stuff.

Chad and the guys with the others in the lunch room were in shock at what Sharpay had said to Troy. Troy's ex girlfriend could not believe that her ex had been a virgin at the time she had been dating him. Troy got up from the table, through the food a way that he had left and left the lunch room. Troy did not mean to ignore Gabriella. Troy knew he had to find Gabriella and apologize to her. Troy did not want to lose Gabriella and that is when he realize that he was in love with her. Troy wanted Gabriella as his girlfriend too. Gabriella did not know that Sharpay had said aloud about her and Troy losing their virginities to each other with every one still in the lunch room. Gabriella also did not know that the whole school now knew about her and Troy losing their virginities to each other.

Please Review!

A/N I am sorry that it took me so long to post this chapter. The next chapter will have Gabriella finding out about Sharpay chewing Troy out and the school knowing about her and Troy losing their virginities to each other. Also in the next chapter Troy will be apologizing to Gabriella and also taking her out on a date too.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

Gabriella had got through her class and was at her locker getting her books for the next class. She had not notice that people were staring at her in the hallway yet. She shut her locker after getting her books for the next class. Gabriella then notice that people were looking at her and she wondered why they were staring at her in the first place. So she went to her next class and was hoping that Taylor would be there. She enter the class room and saw that her friend Taylor was there. Taylor saw Gabriella coming over to her. Gabriella told here friend Taylor that she needs to talk to her.

Taylor asked her friend Gabriella what was up. Gabriella told Taylor that people were staring at her in the hallway. Taylor told Gabriella that she knows why the people were staring at her in the hallway. Gabriella asked Taylor to tell her why the people had been staring at her in the hallway. Taylor told Gabriella that Sharpay had chewed Troy out in the lunch room. Gabriella asked Taylor why Sharpay had been chewing Troy out for. Taylor told Gabriella that Sharpay was mad at Troy for ignoring you. Gabriella asked Taylor what Sharpay had said to Troy. Taylor told Gabriella what Sharpay had said to Troy. Gabriella could not believe that Sharpay had said that stuff out loud with every one else in the lunch room to hear it. Gabriella thanked Taylor for telling her. Gabriella knew she was going to have a talk with Sharpay when she sees her.

Mean while Troy was trying to figure out how he was going to apologize to Gabriella for ignoring her. Also Troy could not believe that Sharpay had said a loud about him and Gabriella losing their virginities to each other, with every one still in the lunch room. Troy saw his friend Chad coming over to him. Chad asked Troy if what Sharpay said was true about him and Gabriella losing their virginities to each other. Troy told his friend Chad that it was true and that no one was suppose to find out about it. Chad then asked Troy if Gabriella knows about what Sharpay did. Troy told Chad he does not know if Gabriella has found out about what Sharpay did. So went to their next class they had. They enter the class room and went to take their seats. Troy saw Gabriella talking with Taylor.

Gabriella finished talking to Taylor and was now sitting down in her seat. Gabriella then saw Troy looking at her and she knew that they needed to have a talk. So they got through class and were now at their lockers getting the books for the last class they had. Troy saw that people were staring at him and Gabriella in the hallway. He wish they would stop staring at him and Gabriella. Chad saw that people were staring at Troy and Gabriella. Chad decided to help Troy and Gabriella out and told the people to stop staring at them. Troy thanked Chad for getting the people to stop staring at him and Gabriella. So they went to their last class.

They got through the last class and were now at their lockers. They grabbed their school bags and homework out of the locker. They shut their lockers and left the school. Troy and Gabriella went to his car and got in it. Gabriella told Troy that they need to have a talk. Troy knew Gabriella was right about them, needing to have a talk. So they left the school parking lot and were on their way home. A few minutes later they arrived at Troy's house and parked the car. They got out of the car and grabbed their school bags, before locking it up. They went in to his house and upstairs to his bedroom.

Troy and Gabriella sat down on his bed and did their homework. An hour later they had finish their homework and were now getting ready to have a talk. Gabriella asked Troy why he had ignored her in the lunch room at school. Troy told Gabriella that he was sorry for ignoring her in the lunch room at school. Troy told Gabriella that he was doing some thinking about some thing. Gabriella asked Troy what he was thinking about. Troy told Gabriella that he was thinking about them. Troy then asked Gabriella if she would go on a date with him that night. Gabriella told Troy she would love to go on a date with him.

Troy and Gabriella went back down stairs and went outside in the backyard to talk some more. An hour later Troy walked Gabriella next door to her house. Troy told Gabriella that he would pick her up at 7pm. Troy gave Gabriella a kiss on the cheek and went back over to his house. Gabriella went in to the house and upstairs to her bedroom. Gabriella went in to her closet to find some thing to wear. A few minutes later she had found the outfit she was going to wear for her date with Troy. Gabriella decided to go take a quick shower. Gabriella was happy that she had a date with Troy.

Troy went in to his house and upstairs to his bedroom. Troy was happy that he was going on a date with Gabriella. So Troy went to find some thing to wear for his date with Gabriella. A few minutes he had found what he wanted to wear on his date with Gabriella. Troy went to take a quick shower and then put the clothes he had chose to wear for his date with Gabriella. Troy was now dressed in his date clothes and was combing his hair. Troy then grabbed his wallet, keys and cell phone ,before leaving his bedroom. He went down stairs and left his house. He got in to his car and pulled out of the drive way. He drove his car next door and then parked it. He got out of his car and went up to the house. Troy knocked on the door and waited for Gabriella to answer it.

Gabriella had finished getting ready and was down stairs waiting for Troy to pick her up. Gabriella heard a knock on the door and went to answer it. She open the door and saw Troy standing in front of her. Troy asked Gabriella if she was ready to go. Gabriella told Troy that she was ready to go. So they left her house and got in to his car. Gabriella wondered where Troy was taking her too. Troy decided to take Gabriella to a movie and then a walk in the park.

Please Review!

A/N I know this chapter might not be that good, but I am trying my best with this story. The next chapter will have the rest of Troy and Gabriella's date. Also the next chapter will have Troy and Gabriella spending time with their friends too.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Troy and Gabriella arrived at the movie theater and parked the car. They got out of the car and locked it up. They went in the movie theater and got tickets to the movie Neighbors. They went to get popcorn and drinks ,before going in to the theater. They went in the theater room that the movie Neighbors was in. They found their seats and sat down to watch the movie together. Gabriella did not know why Troy had took her to the movies. Gabriella wondered what else was going to happen on this date with started watching the movie and ate their popcorn. Two hours later the movie was over and they left the theater room.

They went to the bathroom and then left the movie theater. They went back to the car and unlocked it. They got in the car and pulled out of the movie theater parking lot. They were now on the way to the park. Gabriella asked Troy where he was taking her told Gabriella that it was a surprise. So a few minutes later they arrived at the park and parked the car. They got out of the car and grabbed a blanket, before locking it up. Gabriella asked Troy what they were doing at the park. Troy told Gabriella that she will find out soon. Troy took Gabriella's hand in to his and they began to walk in the park. Gabriella asked troy how much farther they were going to walk. Troy told Gabriella that they just had a little ways to walk. They arrived at the spot and spread the blanket on the ground.

They sat down on the blanket. Troy told Gabriella to look up at the sky. Gabriella looked up at the sky and saw all the stars. Troy laid down on the blanket and looked at the stars in the sky too. Gabriella looked a way from the stars in the sky and saw that Troy had laid down on the blanket. So Gabriella laid down next to Troy and went back to looking at the stars in the sky. They looked at the stars for a while and then sat up on the blanket. Troy told Gabriella that he really likes her a lot. Troy then asked Gabriella if she would be his girlfriend. Gabriella also told Troy she really likes him too and that she would love to be his girlfriend. Troy lean in and gave her a kiss on the lips, which she responded back too. They pulled a way from the kiss and got up off the blanket. Troy picked the blanket up of the ground. They walked back to the car. Troy unlocked his car and put the blanket in the back seat. They got in to the car and left the park.

They were on there way home. Troy parked his car in the drive way and they got out of it. Troy made sure that he had locked his car up. Troy walk his girlfriend back to her house and gave her a good night kiss on the lips. Gabriella told her boyfriend that she would see him in the morning. Troy told his girlfriend that she would and they said good night to each other. Gabriella went in to her house and shut the door. Troy went back over to his house and went inside it. Troy went upstairs to his bedroom and got ready for bed. Gabriella was also upstairs in her bedroom and getting ready for bed too. Troy strip down to his boxers and got in to his bed. Gabriella got in to her bed and sent her boyfriend a text saying goodnight. Troy heard his phone beep and picked it up to see a text from his girlfriend. Troy sent a goodnight text back to his girlfriend and went to sleep for the night. Gabriella heard her phone beep and saw that her boyfriend had text her back a good night. Gabriella went to sleep with a smile on her face.

The next morning Troy woke up and went for his run with his dad. They came back to the house and went inside to take a quick shower. Troy finished his shower and got dressed for the day. Troy was happy that Gabriella was his girlfriend now. He wish he had realized a lot sooner that he should have been with Gabriella all along. Troy grabbed his school bag and stuff, before leaving his bedroom. He went down stairs with a smile on his face. Troy went to the kitchen to get some thing to eat. Lucille saw her son come in the kitchen with a smile on his face. Lucille asked her son why he so happy. Troy told his mom that he and Gabriella are together as a couple. Lucille had a feeling that they would get together. Lucille told her son that she was happy for him.

Mean while Gabriella had got up and took a quick shower. A few minutes later she had finished her and had gotten dressed for the day. She was now doing her hair and make up. She finished fixing her hair and was now putting on a little bit of make up on. Gabriella had finished getting ready and was getting her stuff together. Gabriella grabbed her school bag and stuff,before leaving her bedroom. Gabriella went down stairs and set her school bag and stuff by the door. She went to the kitchen to get some thing to eat. Maria saw her daughter come in to the kitchen with a smile on her face. Maria asked her daughter why she was smiling for. Gabriella told her mom that she and Troy are together as a couple. Maria told her daughter that she was happy for her.

Troy had finished eating his breakfast and put his bowl in the sink. Troy gave his mom a kiss on the cheek and left the kitchen. Troy picked his school bag and stuff up. He left his house and went to his car. Troy put his school bag and gym bag in the back seat of the car. Troy sent his girlfriend a text telling her he would be over in a few minutes. He put his phone back in his front pocket and got in to his car. He pulled out of the drive way and went next door to pick his girlfriend up.

Gabriella had finished eating her breakfast and put her bowl in the sink to be washed later. Gabriella left the kitchen and went to pick her purse and school bag up. Gabriella heard her phone beep and so she check it. She read the text message that her boyfriend had sent to her. Maria came out of the kitchen and saw Gabriella picking up her school bag. Gabriella told her mom she would see her later. Gabriella made sure she had her house key too. Gabriella left the house and saw her boyfriend waiting for her. She went to the car and got in to it. They were on the way to school.

Please Review!

A/N I chose to end the chapter here. The next chapter will have Troy and Gabriella telling their friends about them being a couple. Also in the next chapter will have Maria going on business trip and Gabriella staying with her boyfriend.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Troy and his girlfriend talk about when to tell their friends about them being together as a couple. Gabriella told her boyfriend that they could tell their friends after school about them being together as a couple. Troy agreed with his girlfriend on telling their friends after school about them being together as a couple. So they arrived at the school on time. Troy parked his car and turned it off. They got out of the car and grabbed their school bags. Troy locked the car and went over to his girlfriend. Troy took his girlfriend's hand in to his and they walked in the school together. They went to their lockers and got their books for the first class they had.

Mean while Chad and Taylor with the others had saw Troy and Gabriella come in the school holding hands. The friends wondered what was going on between Troy and Gabriella. Chad said to his girlfriend and the others that they need to find out what is going on between Troy and Gabriella. The others agree with Chad that they need to find out what is going on between Troy and Gabriella. So Chad and the others went to class. Troy asked his girlfriend if she was ready to go to class. Gabriella told her boyfriend that she was ready to go to class. So they went to their first class they had. They got through the first class they had and were now at their lockers.

They got through the rest of the school day and were now at their lockers. They grabbed their school bags and homework before they shut their lockers. Troy and Gabriella took each others hands and left the school together. They saw their friends waiting for them by the car. Chad and the others asked Troy and Gabriella why they were holding hands for. Troy and Gabriella told their friends that they are together as a couple. Chad and the others were in shock to learn that their friends were a couple now. Troy and Gabriella said to their friends that they are going home and would talk to them later. So Troy unlocked his car and they got in it. They left the school parking lot and were now on the way home.

Chad and Taylor with the others wondered how Troy and Gabriella got together as a couple. Chad and the others decided to asked Troy and Gabriella when they see them again. So they got in to their cars and left the school parking lot. They were now on their way home. Chad and Taylor arrived at his house and parked their cars. They got out of their cars. They grabbed their school bags and locked their cars up. They went in to Chad's house and to the dining room to do their homework together. Chad and Taylor sat down at the dining room table and started doing their homework.

Troy and his girlfriend arrived at his house and parked the car. Troy turned the car off and they got out of it. They grabbed their school bags and locked the car up. Troy went over to his girlfriend and took her hand in to his. They walked up to the door and went inside. Troy and his girlfriend went to the kitchen to get some thing to drink. They saw their moms talking to each other. Maria saw her daughter and told her that she needed to talk. Gabriella asked her mom what she wanted to talk to her about. Maria told her daughter that she is going on a two week busy trip and that she would be staying with Troy. Gabriella asked her mom when she is leaving for the business trip. Maria told her daughter that she is leaving that night. Gabriella told her mom that she will miss her while she is gone. Maria told her daughter to come over to the house later to get some clothes and stuff for staying with Troy.

Troy went over to Gabriella and told her they could go now to get her stuff. So they left the kitchen and the house. They went next door to Gabriella's house to get her clothes stuff. They went in the house and upstairs to her bedroom. Troy sat down on the bed and watched his girlfriend pack her bag . A few minutes later Gabriella had finished packing her bag and stuff. Troy asked his girlfriend if she wanted him to carry her bag. Gabriella told her boyfriend that she would like him to carry her bag for her. They left her bedroom and went back down stairs. They left her house and went back over to his house. They went in the house and upstairs to his bedroom. Troy set his girlfriends stuff down on the couch that was in his bedroom. Troy and his girlfriend then started doing their homework.

Two hours later they had finished their homework. They went back down stairs to get a snack and a drink too. Lucille and Maria saw Troy and Gabriella come in the kitchen together. Maria went over to her daughter and told her she was going to go home to pack. So Gabriella said good bye to her mom and told her she would see her in two weeks. Maria said good bye to Lucille and thank her for letting her daughter stay with them while she is gone. Lucille told Maria it is not a problem. Maria left the Bolton house and went back next door to her house to pack.

Please Review!

A/N Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up. I was having a bit of writer's block for this story too. As you can see i got over that little bit of writer's block. I am also sorry this chapter is short. The next chapter will be a little bit longer. The next chapter will have Maria leaving for the two week business trip. also in the next chapter will be Troy and Gabriella's second date.


	7. Author's Note

Sorry this not a new chapter.

I am putting this story on hiatus.

I am having major writer's block for this story.

I hope to get over my writer's block soon.

Please be patient.

thank you.


End file.
